Guns and Buns
by notebookthief
Summary: yea this is basically just kinky dirkjake porn with dom jake


He's sitting on the couch, fiddling with his robotics. You have no idea what he's trying to build this time, nor do you particularly care.

To be quite frank, you're horny as fuck.

You've been having so many great adventures lately, it's just tuckered you right out! You haven't had the energy for sex. But today is a lazy day for the two of you, and after more than a week of getting nothing...

Well, you're feeling kind of desperate.

You also want to do_ that thing._

He's only let you do it once before - to take control of everything. Usually your intimate time together is a mutual thing - no particular dom or sub.

But when you do _that thing_, it's hot and desperate and_ you are just getting hornier thinking about it dammit._

Unfortunately, you have no idea how to get what you want.

You can't just straight up ask him! And you're not the most adept at hitting on people.

You try to edge around it, but it sounds blunt anyway.

"So... it's been over a week since we last... you know..."

Dirk glances up at you. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

You take a deep breath. If blunt is going to get what you want, then blunt it is."

"I want to do _that thing_ again."

He tenses, and you're sure you've crossed the line, that is must have been a one time thing.

"Safeword is cucumber," he says carefully, like he's still not sure. You relax a little.

"Should we... bedroom?"

He nods. "Anything you might need is in the brown box in the closet."

You make your way down the hall and into the room. You're already feeling it - the dominance, the control, the raw power. It's similar to the spells you get when you wear your computer coat. You like it.

Dirk sits on the bed and you realize he's waiting for you to tell him what to do. "Undress," you tell him, and you sound a little nervous; he does what you ask anyway.

You pull out the box and rummage through it, finding some rope. You're shocked at the things he's hiding in it - enough to make any kinky dream come true, you reckon. You almost blush.

Taking the rope, you gently but sturdily tie him down, and it seems to surprise him a little. Once he's completely bound, you've sunk more into the role. "No sassy remarks," you whisper in his ear, and he bites his lip.

You go through the box again and find some lube. You're not entirely sure you want to use the toys just yet - but you want to use something.

You think about it as you peel off your shirt. The idea strikes you as you unbuckle the strap to the holster on your leg. Quickly getting rid of the remainder of your clothes, you take your gold gun in hand and empty the chambers.

Dirk stares at you. "You're not really going to..."

The glare you send his way shuts him up, and you're glad to see he isn't safetying out.

You already have a semi from being so horny, but Dirk isn't even close. You decide to tease him a little first - you kiss and nip and suck your way down his throat and chest, leaving bruises to blossom, not bothering to plant them in inconspicuous places. This is one of your favorite things - marking him. Claiming him.

He seems to like it too, because he's getting harder by the second.

You teasingly lick a strike up his cock, making him dig his teeth into his lip, before coating your fingers in lube and fingering him. You don't do it very long - while you want to prepare him so he doesn't tear and it doesn't hurt that much, you don't really want to make it easy on him either. It takes a little longer than you want it to.

You grab your gun. You don't want to smother it in lube - that would be a little too difficult to wash off. You look at Dirk's face and tap it against his teeth.

"Suck it."

He let's out a tiny groan as he opens his mouth, letting you slide it in. He sucks on it as if it were your dick, his lips suctioning around it. You see his tongue peek out as he licks it.

Once it's sufficiently wet and you've had your fill of watching Dirk suck on your gun, you remove it and press it against his ass instead, pushing past his taint. He moans loudly.

You laugh. "I knew you would like this. You're such a filthy whore."

You have no idea where the came from, but Dirk seems to be enjoying it because he's back to gnawing at his lips and his eyes are screwed shut. You press your thumb to his mouth and piston the gun into him. His jaw goes slack, and you keep it that way with your fingers.

"I want to hear you," you say, and he moans again, clear and a little desperate.

After a minute or two of this, you find his prostate - he all out shouts, and jeez louise you never knew Dirk could be so vocal. You rub the barrel of the gun against it, and he's panting and moaning; his hair is turning floppy from the gel coming out and his movements and sounds are brazen and wanton.

You love it.

You spit into your hand and start jerking him off, making him violently shudder. It's not too long after that that he comes, shouting your name and splattering white over both of your stomachs. When he's starting to come down from his high, you grab his chin.

"Did I say you could come?"

"What?" he asks, sounding dazed and confused.

"Did I say you could come?" you repeat.

For a minute he actually looks scared. "No."

You frown. "I was going to actually fuck you, but seeing as you had the audacity to orgasm before me, I won't reward you with that." You move to sit on his chest and dig your hands into his hair, hoping the angle isn't too bad.

"Suck me off. If you make it good, I'll consider fucking you."

His lips wrap around your cock immediately, and you grip his hair in a way you're sure must be painful. He's doing his best, pulling out all the stops, and you're so hard from watching him that it doesn't take long for you to blow too. He swallows everything he can.

Once you've relaxed you move off and untie him, getting a damp cloth and putting your gun on the bedside table. "Did I hurt you? Do you need anything?" you ask with concern, persona gone and worrying if you went over the line at all.

He smirks at you. "No," he replies tiredly. He chuckles. "That was damn hot, though. Didn't know you had that in you."

You blush a little. "Neither did I."

After cleaning the two of you and your gun up, you settle into bed with him and take a mid-afternoon nap.


End file.
